


Seeing Red

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha Nakia, Alpha Okoye, Beta W'Kabi, Bottom T'Challa, Erik grew up in Wakanda, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Intersex Male Omegas, Intersex T'Challa, Jealous Erik, Kid!Erik, Kid!T'Challa, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned past attempted non-con, Mpreg, Omega T'Challa, Pregnant T'Challa, Sweet Erik, Sweet T'Challa, Teen!T'Challa, Top Erik, Topping from the Bottom, teen!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: T'Challa has always been fond of his younger cousin. He used to think it was cute the alpha had a crush on him. However, as Erik grows, he becomes more possessive.





	1. Chapter 1

T'Challa: age 13, N'Jadaka: age 11

 

“T'Challa, marry me.”

Prince T'Challa stopped reading the novel he had been holding and turned his head to look at his little cousin, N'Jadaka. The younger boy was staring at him as seriously as an eleven-year-old could.

“Ah, pardon?” the young prince asked.

“I said I want you to marry me.” N'Jadaka said.

T'Challa closed his book and smiled at the little alpha. “We can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because we're both too young.” T'Challa explained, ever the patient omega.

“Oh.” N'Jadaka thought for a bit. “Well, can I marry you when we're both older?”

T'Challa decided to indulge him. After all, he was N'Jadaka's first crush. He'd get over it as time passed and as he met other people that would suit his fancy better.

“Hmm, how old are we talking about?” he asked.

“How about next year?”

T'Challa laughed. “I'm afraid we'll still be too young.”

“Then...two years from now?”

“Maybe. We'll see.” T'Challa picked up his book and opened it to the page he bookmarked. He doubted N'Jadaka would crush on him for that long, but he didn't want to mess with his fantasies.

The little alpha beamed at him. “Cool.” He gained a serious look on his face again. “That means until then, you're not allowed to have any boyfriends or girlfriends.”

T'Challa laughed again. “Really? What about you?”

“I'll never like any other omega except you.” was N'Jadaka's quick reply.

T'Challa placed a hand on his younger cousin's head. “We'll see what you say a couple of years from now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a completed work but I decided to break it up into short chapters. Also, I'm still sticking to N'Jobu still being ded but T'Chaka took Erik back w/ him to Wakanda as well as incest-is-tolerated thing.
> 
> Also, I'm working on the final chapter of "Chasing Tail" and on a couple of prompts for "Thick." Spoiler alert: they're all mpreg, so I'm melding them together into a single chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

T'Challa: age 16, N'Jadaka: age 14

 

“Do you like Nakia?”

T'Challa was shocked by the blunt question asked by his younger cousin. He stared at the boy with wide-eyes

“What? No, of course not. She's one of my best friends.” the omega teen said. He stopped walking down one of the halls of the palace once he realized his little cousin had sneaked up behind him.

“Really? You spend a lot of time with her.” N'Jadaka said, crossing his arms. The boy had followed T'Challa down to the River Tribe and found him laughing and talking to a pretty, yet strong-looking, alpha girl.

T'Challa stared at N'Jadaka for a few minutes, studying his expression. He realized that the boy was jealous of his friend. He felt a warmth settle in his chest and a smile stretch his lips. He walked closer, reached for the boy's hand, and was a little hurt when he took it back but only reached for it again. He held it tightly with both hands.

“N'Jadaka, you will always have a place in my heart.” he said. “No one will ever replace you.”

The young alpha's expression softened. “Good.” he said, tone still a bit rough. “Because I'll fight her if she ever comes after you.”

T'Challa saw a glimpse of just how possessive N'Jadaka would turn out in the future when the younger boy raised one of his hands and kissed the palm, saying, “Because you're mine.”

But later, as he lounged in his room, preparing for bed, T'Challa told himself that N'Jadaka just had a silly little crush on him. It meant nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ALL the people who keep asking me about my old Merlin fics which I deleted:
> 
> Okay, I don't owe you guys any explanation but I'll give you ones anyways. In fact, I don't owe y'all ANYTHING. I don't owe you the chance to enjoy my old fics because they were MINE. Not yours, mine. If I want to get rid of them, that's my decision. I'm not forced to bend to your will just because you miss them. If it bothers you that much, write your own stuff! Don't come bothering me to try to guilt-trip me into posting them back. It's not going to work.
> 
> Yes, I deleted them. Why? Because I don't care for Merthur anymore and frankly a lot of my old fics are cringey and make me want to vomit. To be fair, in a couple of years, the T'Cherik ones will probably make me want to puke as well.
> 
> Thank you to the one commenter who has been respectful of my decision. Any comments asking me why I deleted them will be ignored and deleted.
> 
> I'm sorry if I'm coming on as harsh, but I'm just a little annoyed people have been pestering me about this.
> 
> Good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik pulls a Jacob Black in here but he feels bad and T'Challa isn't having any of it. Also, there is no one congratulating him for assaulting T'Challa.

T'Challa: age 17, N'Jadaka: age 15

 

“M'Baku wants to bang you, cuz.”

The peace in the expansive family room had been shattered when N'Jadaka said this. T'Challa choked on the juice he had been sipping. He placed the glass down before he would spill some of his drink and stared at his cousin in shock.

“What?!” he exclaimed. He wasn't sure how N'Jadaka had jumped to that conclusion from seeing the older alpha for like, ten minutes, the day before when they visited the Jabari's lands.

Little Shuri looked at her older brother from where she sat on a cushion next to him and asked, “What does 'bang' mean?”

T'Challa stared at his little sister helplessly. “Shuri! Don't repeat that word! Don't ever use it!”

“Is it a bad word?” Shuri asked, ever the persistent little four-year-old.

“Yes. It's a bad word.”

“Okay.” Shuri said, then went on drinking and eating the snacks laid out on the table.

T'Challa glared at the alpha teen. “N'Jadaka, you can't be saying stuff like that in front of Shuri.” he said, then his cheeks heated up a bit when he added, “Besides, that's not true. M'Baku is just eager to make peace between the Jabari and the panther tribes. He's just an acquaintance.”

“An acquaintance that wants to fuck you.” N'Jadaka muttered around the rim of his glass.

“What does fu—”

“Enough! Both of you!” T'Challa snapped. Both Shuri and N'Jadaka were surprised. T'Challa, who was so calm and nice, never raised his voice.

“I'm sorry.” Shuri said quietly.

“It's not your fault.” T'Challa sighed, giving her an exasperated smile.

“It's not mine either. I was just stating a fact. M'Baku likes you.” N'Jadaka said, suspiciously nonchalant.

T'Challa sensed trouble. Yet, he decided to tease his cousin a bit.

“You seem awfully calm about that. Could it be that you no longer have a crush on me?”

N'Jadaka's cheeks heated up underneath his brown skin.

Shuri wrinkled her nose and turned to look at her cousin. “Ewwww you liked big brother?”

T'Challa went on with his teasing. He sighed in faux-sad manner. “And here I thought you would always follow me around like a love-sick little cub. Woe is me.”

He was surprised when Erik calmly stated, “I do still like you. I'm just more chill about it now.”

It was T'Challa's turn to blush.

“Ew.” Shuri said.

***

The next time N'Jadaka saw M'Baku, it was when the older alpha was visiting the panther tribe a month later. The younger alpha made sure to make it clear to whom T'Challa belonged to. He visited M'Baku in the fields, where the Dora Milaje were sparring and Nakia was practicing her knife-throwing. He walked up to the hulking alpha, who was several heads taller than him, took his stance, and swiftly swung a leg to kick him on the side of the knee.

With great pleasure, N'Jadaka watch M'Baku fall, clutching where he was hit and groaning in pain. He approached M'Baku, towering over _him_ for once, and smirked down at him.

“You ever hit on my omega, I'll kick your ass.” he said.

“What are you talking about, kid? Your omega? Who is your omega?” M'Baku asked through gritted teeth.

“T'Challa.”

Later, the Queen Ramonda had dragged her nephew all the way to the palace by the ear and berated him for knocking M'Baku down. When she was done, T'Challa approached him with his hands clasped behind him.

“How's your ear?”

“Fine.” N'Jadaka grumbled, arms crossed. He was slouched on a window seat overlooking the palace's gardens.

“And your pride?”

“Shut up.”

T'Challa chuckled and took a seat across from him. He placed a hand on his cousin's knee. The boy immediately tensed up.

“Do you want to tell me why you did it?”

“Did what?”

“Knock M'Baku down.”

N'Jadaka raised his head to look at his older cousin in the eye. “Why do you think I did it?”

T'Challa swallowed. “Well—”

“Because you're mine. That's why. I can't let any alpha chase after you.”

“N'Jadaka, don't you think this is a bit extreme of you? This infatuation of yours—”

“It's not an infatuation!” the young alpha shouted.

“Please, calm down.”

“I'll show you it's not.”

Before T'Challa could process what he meant, N'Jadaka leaned forward and pushed his lips against his. T'Challa gave a few blinks of confusion. For a moment, it seemed unreal that he was being kissed by his younger cousin. Then, it sunk in: his first kiss was being stolen by N'Jadaka.

T'Challa pushed N'Jadaka away with more force than he intended. The young alpha's hurt expression made him want to hug him close to his chest. But he couldn't. Not after he realized that N'Jadaka's “little crush” was more serious than he thought.

“W-why did you...? What...?” T'Challa was still so shocked he couldn't even form a proper sentence.

N'Jadaka's face hardened, devoid of emotion. “I told you I was serious. I always have been.”

T'Challa touched his lips with blood rushing to his face.

“Was that your first kiss?” the young alpha asked, smirking in a smug way.

“Y-you...!” T'Challa got up and balled his fists at his sides in a furious manner. “You had no right!”

“I needed to show you who you belonged to.”

For a moment, T'Challa forgot that his first kiss was just stolen and that N'Jadaka was truly in love with him (well, as in love as a fifteen-year-old could be.) “I'm not an item to own! If you really cared about me, you would ask for my permission! You would court me properly! You wouldn't force yourself on me!” T'Challa wasn't even aware he was crying, not even when he saw N'Jadaka's arrogant expression falter.

The younger cousin got up and took T'Challa's face in his hands. For the first time, he realized how tall N'Jadaka had gotten since a month ago. He was T'Challa's height now. When had he gotten so big?

“Don't cry. I'm sorry.” N'Jadaka said. He gently wiped the tears away.

T'Challa allowed himself to be held tightly against N'Jadaka's body. As he did, he felt the hard planes of his younger cousin's muscles. Had those always been there? Usually, he looked sort of gangly.

“I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please stop crying.” The young alpha held the omega close for a while until T'Challa stopped crying. When he did, he asked, “Did someone hurt you?”

T'Challa tensed under N'Jadaka's surprisingly sturdy arms. He was amazed that his younger cousin could be so perceptive. He sniffed and said, “Yes.”

Now, N'Jadaka tensed, but unlike T'Challa, it was as if he was ready to pounce on someone. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

T'Challa's eyes were trained on the floor when he said, “He...he didn't stop when I told him to.” He felt his younger cousin's fingers clench around his waist.

“Did he...?”

“No. He didn't. But he was close.” T'Challa recalled the panic he felt when his pants were being forced down his thighs. He remembered how vulnerable he felt laying on his stomach with the drunk alpha rutting into him from behind, trying to penetrate. But then, his training kicked in and he knocked him out. Still, for the rest of the night, he couldn't stop trembling. He left the party early and went home. He wouldn't listen to Nakia, who was chasing after him asking him what was wrong. The next day, he stuck next to Okoye and would get jumpy near other alphas that weren't her—even Nakia. Okoye realized what had happened and told his parents, despite her duty as his bodyguard being in danger.

“If you tell me who he is, I'll kill him.” N'Jadaka said.

“No, Okoye already nearly beat him until he was unconscious.” He sighed, suddenly tired and slumped against the young alpha. “I'm fine now.”

“I'm sorry I made you remember that. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you.”

“I understand that and I'm...shocked and a bit flattered.” T'Challa raised his head from N'Jadaka's chest. “But you can't do something like that again without my permission.”

N'Jadaka nuzzled into T'Challa's cheek. “I know. I won't do it again.” He paused. “Can I kiss you?”

T'Challa glared at him and pinched his still-tender ear.

“Ow! On the cheek! I meant on the cheek!”

“All right.” T'Challa said, and held up a finger in front of N'Jadaka's face before he would jump to it. “But only one.”

“Fine with me.” N'Jadaka said. He leaned forward again and placed a chaste kiss on T'Challa's cheek.

“That's all you get.” T'Challa said, moving away from his embrace.

“I can wait.” N'Jadaka said with his usual smirk. “I'll wait as long as you need to, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight is a guilty pleasure. Bella is dumb, Edward is creepy, and I FUCKING HATE Jacob with passion. Still, I like it for some reason. Is this a form of stockholm syndrome???
> 
> also, sorry if i'm going crazy w/ the posting but i'm not very patient. I can't just have this completed work sitting around here! it bothers me waahhh TT.TT


	4. Chapter 4

T'Challa: age 18, N'Jadaka: age 16

 

N'Jadaka bulked up considerably once he hit sixteen. He was no M'Baku, but he had turned out to be a rather handsome young alpha. A lot of the omegas in Wakanda sighed after the younger prince. And N'Jadaka, being the hormonal teenager he was, should've been fucking anyone who batted their eyelashes at him. But he only had eyes for his older cousin, T'Challa. Unfortunately, T'Challa seemed to be spending a lot of time with his beta friend, W'Kabi. Even though N'Jadaka fancied himself better at everything than W'Kabi, the beta had one advantage: he was T'Challa's best friend.

T'Challa spent most of his free time with the Border Tribe, where of course, W'Kabi lived. N'Jadaka wasn't sure what his older cousin saw in the beta. To him, he was nothing special but T'Challa obviously held him in high esteem if he spent so much damn time with him. It was starting to piss him off.

So, N'Jadaka decided to confront T'Challa.

The young alpha waited for T'Challa outside the council room, which was where he saw him go inside. He had to wait for a while, but he didn't mind. He had to come out at some point. Eventually, T'Challa walked out. N'Jadaka waited to see if he was alone then followed him down the hall quietly. He watched T'Challa's back—specifically his ass—and contemplated reaching out to grab it but shook those thoughts away. He knew he shouldn't think with his dick around T'Challa. He was no easy piece like the other omegas that panted after him. He was a regal prince.

“T'Challa.” he called out. He sounded a little strained, so he cleared his throat and forced himself to be calm.

The omega prince stopped turned around to face him. “Oh. Hello, N'Jadaka.”

“Yeah, hi. Listen, I wanted to talk to you in private.”

“Oh?” T'Challa blinked those pretty eyes of his.

“Can we talk in my room?”

“I don't see why not.” T'Challa said. “Why don't we head there together?” He offered his hand (a rare thing) palm down, like a truly proper omega. N'Jadaka wrapped his fingers around it and led him to his bedroom. He tried to keep his mind out of the gutter but he couldn't help imagining he was taking T'Challa to his room to fuck. The thought made him want to get between those thick thighs of his and rut him into a wall. He took a short breath as an attempt to cool down.

When they got to the door to his bedroom, N'Jadaka allowed T'Challa to go first, then followed him and stood in front of him. The omega was sitting down on the bed and stared up at the younger prince.

“What is it?” he asked.

N'Jadaka crossed his arms and scowled down at him. “Are you fucking W'Kabi?”

T'Challa blinked his eyes (which distracted the alpha boy because his eyelashes were so long that they fluttered) with a stunned look on his face.

“Um, no.” T'Challa said. “And don't be so vulgar.”

“Then why are you spending so much time with him?”

“Well, for one he's my best friend. Not that it's any of your business, but another reason is that Okoye has an interest in courting him.”

N'Jadaka uncrossed his arms. “Oh.” he said. He felt like an ass for thinking the worst. The young alpha slumped next to T'Challa with his back on the mattress.

With a smile, the omega hovered over him (and N'Jadaka tried not to let his mind wander over their positions.) “Were you jealous of W'Kabi?”

“Hell yeah I was. I thought you were all over him!”

“Well, I wasn't.” T'Challa said, continuing to smile down in a gentle matter.

N'Jadaka, not being able to help himself, reached up to caress the side of T'Challa's face. He wasn't prepared to see T'Challa's eyes close and lean into his touch. It was risky, but N'Jadaka carefully and slowly brought T'Challa's face towards his until he was kissing him.

The kiss was soft and unhurried, though the young alpha wanted nothing more that to put more force behind it, more passion. He realized that this was almost too good to be true and drew back.

“Okay. Something's wrong.” he said.

T'Challa gave him a light furrow of his brows. “What do you mean?”

“A year ago you would barely hold my hand even if it was just the two of us. And now, you're letting me kiss you?” He stared at him through squinted eyes. “What's the catch?”

“No catch. I just think you deserve a reward. You've been a good boy.”

“So, after a year of secret-hand-holding..." N'Jadaka grimaced. "...a kiss is all I get?”

He said the wrong thing.

T'Challa shrugged in a casual manner and began to sit up. “Well, if you don't like my kisses—”

“I take it back.” N'Jadaka quickly said. He took T'Challa's shoulders so he wouldn't move farther away.

“That's better.” the omega said with a reproaching look. “I think you deserve another reward.” he added, then he leaned forward again with his eyes slipping close.

For the first few seconds, N'Jadaka held back. Then he couldn't. Not when T'Challa was on top of him with his crisp freesia scent clouding his thoughts. At first, he was smart. He tested the waters by running his hands down T'Challa's shoulders and then back. When the omega didn't bat him away, he settled them on his lower back, close to that famously juicy ass of his. He felt T'Challa falter, but he didn't stop him. Taking it has encouragement, N'Jadaka slipped a hand between T'Challa's thighs were his hot little mound was.

“Okay. That's enough of that.” T'Challa said. He slipped off of N'Jadaka's body and got up from the bed.

The young alpha groaned. “C'mon, cuz. Don't be that way.”

“I'm not being any way. I'm just setting up boundaries.” T'Challa straightened out his rumpled dashiki tunic. “You're still a bit too young.”

N'Jadaka sat up, feeling desperate. “But—”

T'Challa placed a finger between the younger boy's lips. “Ah, ah, ah! No. We'll wait until you're eighteen.” he said.

“Who cares if you're older?” N'Jadaka gave a 'tsk' of frustration. “C'mon, T. Don't give me blue balls.”

“I'm trying to see if you're honorable enough to obey a poor little omega's orders.” T'Challa studied his cuticles. “So far, you're coming off as a little whiny.”

N'Jadaka gave one last growl of frustration, then crossed his arms with a pout. “Fine.”

T'Challa slinked over to him (which quickly wiped the pout off the alpha's face) and placed his hands next to N'Jadaka's hips.

“Are you going to behave?” he asked, voice low and sensuous.

N'jadaka gulped and gave a nod.

T'Challa patted the top of N'Jadaka's head. “There's a good boy.” As a goodbye, he kissed his brow.

The young alpha watched his cousin's ass until he closed the door behind him. When he was gone, he threw himself back on his bed and cursed the high heavens for having such a tease for a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a ATLA au w/ Fire Nation Princes!T'Cherik going at it.


	5. Chapter 5

T'Challa: age 20, N'Jadaka: age 18

 

At last, Prince N'Jadaka was eighteen-years-old. The celebration was nice but there was only one thing the young alpha man wanted: T'Challa. N'Jadaka was leading him away from the drunken jeers and whoops of the people attending the younger prince's birthday celebration and into an empty and dark hall.

“Do you remember what you promised?” N'Jadaka said, voice low.

T'Challa studied him. His little cousin wasn't so little anymore. In fact, he was muscular, handsome and tall. His voice had deepened, his movements were smoother, his reflexes swift, and he was quickly becoming Wakanda's best warrior. He had changed in style as well. His hair had grown out and was styled in dreadlocks. He liked the American's street fashion and for some reason T'Challa couldn't understand, got his canines capped in gold. Still, he had to admit that it was fitting and looked attractive for some odd reason.

“Yes. I remember.” T'Challa said. Two years, he promised N'Jadaka that he'd give his virginity to him if he waited until he was eighteen. He allowed his cousin to wrap his brawny arms around his waist and bring him close to his body.

“Then you know what I want, right?” the young alpha said into his ear. His hands squeezed the firm muscle of his older cousin's ass.

T'Challa's face heated up. “Yes.” he whispered. His head was tipped back so that he could be kissed thoroughly. They had gained quite a bit of practice in the last two years and T'Challa had learned that N'Jadaka was an enthusiastic kisser.

The younger prince withdrew and grabbed the older prince's hand. He walked him to his bedroom. When they were inside it, N'Jadaka started to undress. T'Challa watched him, watched his brown skin stretch over the thick, corded muscles move with his body, then he turned around before he was caught watching and shed his own clothing. The coolness of the room made him hug himself.

“Damn.” N'Jadaka muttered behind him.

T'Challa peeked over his shoulder and saw that the alpha was staring at him appreciatively.

“Your ass looks way better naked.” N'Jadaka twirled a finger. “Turn around. Lemme see what you got in the front.”

T'Challa did so, but clasped his hands in front of his half-interested cock and his quivering cunt.

“C'mon, don't be shy, T.” N'Jadaka said. He stepped closer and drew T'Challa's hands away.

He wasn't sure why, but T'Challa could bear to see the look on N'Jadaka's face when he was completely open to him. He looked away

“Fuck, ain't that a beauty?” N'Jadaka muttered huskily. He poked at the head of his smaller omega cock then thumbed at his clit. “I could stare at it all night.” He continued to look at it as if it was wonderful treasure, then moved his thumb he had on T'Challa.

“Ah!” the omega gave a small, quiet yelp of surprised pleasure. His cousin glanced up at him, intrigued and lustful, then did it again. Then he did it again and again until T'Challa had slumped into his neck, moaning, straining and hot under his touch.

“So pretty, T.” N'Jadaka whispered. He tentatively brushed a fingertip against his leaking pussy. T'Challa gasped and fluttered around him. Fascinated by the reaction he got, N'Jadaka sunk a finger into him. With wide eyes he watched as T'Challa swallowed him in. He decided to test moving his finger in time with his thumb, still on the omega's clit, and discovered that T'Challa got more shameless. He was louder, his eyes watered, and he begged.

“Please, cousin, please...”

And when he grabbed his cock, T'Challa gripped his shoulders and kissed a light path on his neck.

N'Jadaka was amazed by it all. “I don't think I've ever seen you like this.” _So slutty_ , he added in his mind.

T'Challa didn't give him a proper response. He just grabbed a hold of the alpha's dick like it was an anchor and started to move his hand over it.

“Oh _fuck_...!” N'Jadaka grit his teeth and faltered a bit, but then picked up the pace again. T'Challa was copying what he was doing—running a finger over the weeping slit of his cock while jacking him off. Though it felt good, N'Jadaka didn't want to spend so quickly.

“Hold on.” he said to T'Challa. The omega, with a hazy look on his face, stopped. So did the alpha. “Let's get on the bed.”

T'Challa's body moved like a smooth wave on top of the bed. He was on all fours with his back arched and his ass sticking out. Driven by pure instinct, N'Jadaka reached for it and squeezed two handfuls of it.

“I'll never get tired of this sweet part of you.”

T'Challa turned around so that he lied on his back and settled his head on the mounds of pillows in the bed. “Though I appreciate it, you can focus on something else.” He opened his legs as he said that.

N'Jadaka's eyes were immediately drawn to what lied between T'Challa's legs, which had opened up like a flower in bloom. T'Challa widened the lips of his pussy with two fingers and begged him in a needful way to take him.

"Please, cousin, please..." 

N'Jadaka didn't need to be told twice. But before he would forget, he took a condom from the nightstand and ripped it open with his teeth.

“How long have you had that?” T'Challa teased.

“For a while. It's been waiting for you.” N'Jadaka said, slipping the condom. He got on the bed, cock hard and proud in it's length and girth, and slid inside inch by inch, slowly but surely.

T'Challa twisted and gasped under him. N'Jadaka, under the hazy pleasure he felt of having T'Challa tighten around him, grew worried.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Y-yes.” T'Challa said, biting his lip. “Just for a bit.”

“Okay.” N'Jadaka stayed positioned on top of T'Challa for a few seconds, then T'Challa opened his eyes and encouraged him to move again. “Are you sure?” the alpha asked.

“Yes. Please.” He wrapped his arms around the younger man's broad shoulders. “Move.”

N'Jadaka took a quick breath, then began to push inside. T'Challa wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist and held onto him tightly. His cousin's thrusts were slow, but T'Challa had never been penetrated before. He dug his fingers onto N'Jadaka's skin.

“Are you okay?” the younger man asked.

“F-fine. Keep going.”

He hesitated but obeyed. He was enjoying himself so far, but he was a bit worried especially when T'Challa would occasionally wince. To ease the tension, N'Jadaka started toying with his clit. T'Challa shuddered at first, but with every thrust and press he would relax. A few heartbeats later, the omega was a wanton mess.

“N'Jadaka...” he would gasp.

The alpha longed to kiss him, but he couldn't get enough of hearing his name in such a way. It incensed him to go deeper, to push harder. He pushed himself up, forearms on the bed, so he could see the look on T'Challa's face when he had a dick in him. The omega had his eyes closed at first, but he opened them half-way to stare into his cousin's eyes. From up close, N'Jadaka could see that T'Challa's long eyelashes were spiky with tears.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, voice heavy.

“No. I'm fine.” was his barely conherent reply. “But I want to try something.”

“All right.”

“Lay back.”

N'Jadaka obeyed. He pulled out and took T'Challa's spot while the omega crawled on top of him. He sat up, hovering over N'Jadaka's erect cock. He took it in one hand and positioned it towards his fucked open cunt. With a sigh, he sunk down into it until he was sitting quaintly. The alpha enjoyed the sight of T'Challa full of him.

“Oh...” T'Challa frowned, eyes tight.

“You okay, T?” N'Jadaka asked, stroking the strong thighs caging him in.

T'Challa trembled and placed his hands on the hard, chiseled planes of the younger prince's abs. “Yeah. Stop asking me, damn you.”

“I just don't want you to— _fuuuuck_....” He lost his train of thought when his cock was suckled into the omega's delicious heat.

T'Challa had brought himself up, then down. He gave a light whimper at the feeling of having N'Jadaka so deep but didn't stop riding him. N'Jadaka stared at where his cock split T'Challa's pussy apart and couldn't look away, not until he was cumming and flooding the inside of the condom. His vision blurred a little when his orgasm was sucked from him.

T'Challa, with a couple of more guttural moans, was riding out his climax until at last he slumped onto N'Jadaka. They exchanged a few tired kisses, then the omega slipped off of him and lied on his back. The two of them panted, bodies sweaty. T'Challa was feeling pleasantly sore, eyes calmly closed, when N'Jadaka suddenly swore beside him.

“Oh fuck.”

T'Challa's eyes fluttered open. “What?”

“The condom broke.”

Epilogue

Three years later...

 

T'Challa: age 23, N'Jadaka: age 21

 

T'Challa loved his son, Mshindi. He was the most darling little alpha boy. He was well-mannered and usually calmly tempered, just like his darling omega father. Of course, he had a lot of characteristics from his alpha father as well, like his stubbornness and his competitive and possessive nature. The day before he turned three, Mshindi told T'Challa that for his birthday all he wanted was to not have another baby so he could be the only child and have his attention all to himself. T'Challa laughed it off and didn't make any promises (N'Jadaka was quite randy and determined to make baby #2.)

So when T'Challa turned up pregnant for the second time a few months later, Mshindi had pouted and grumbled, glaring at his baba's stomach like it was the unborn baby's fault. As T'Challa's stomach got bigger, Mshindi grew more annoyed. He was determined to spend more time with his baba while he was still the favorite. He was usually allowed to stay as long as he didn't jump all over the place because his baba was so tired all the time from carrying that lazy baby inside his stomach.

One day, as T'Challa was relaxing against a recliner in the family room, Mshindi walked up to him while holding something behind his back.

T'Challa smiled as he approached. “What's that you got there behind your back?”

“A surprise.” Mshindi said. He presented his baba with a small bunch of wildflowers.

“Thank you, darling.” T'Challa said, stroking his son's head. “What's the occasion?”

“I wanted to ask you something.” Mshindi said, resting his small hands on the arm of the recliner.

“Really?” T'Challa said with exaggerated surprise. “What is it?”

Mshindi smiled at him in N'Jadaka's familiar mischievous manner.

“Baba, will you marry me?”


End file.
